


Lazy Sundays

by phqyd_roar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, D/s, Dom Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good BDSM Etiquette, Life Debt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco, Top Harry, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: By a stroke of luck, Harry's Sunday meeting at the DMLE gets cancelled, so he gets to go home and enjoy a Sunday shagfest with his boyfriend. What more could a man possibly want?





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Found this just about finished in my Self Indulgent Wank folder, so I wrapped it up and posted it so yall can join me in Self Indulgent Wank ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

“I’m back,” Harry announced, dropping his cloak on the floor as he sauntered back into the bedroom.

Interrupted from his lie in, Draco poked his head out of the covers to blink at his boyfriend, whom he had kissed goodbye just half an hour ago. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a tempus charm.

“I see the DMLE has started resorting to Time-Turners to fit in all your dratted meetings.” Draco yawned. “What’s next? Maybe they’ll train you a Polyjuiced double to do the boring stuff.”

“Great idea, thanks.” Picking up a apple from the bowl of fruit on top of the dresser, Harry bit into it with a loud crunch. “He can do stuff like go shopping and have dinner with you, and I’ll get the good bits like fucking you.”

Draco sneered at him, just to cover up how much the crass comment turned him on. 

“But actually, Kingsley is stuck dealing with some sort of emergency down in the Department of Mysteries, so my meeting is canceled. I’m free!” Harry grinned, munching loudly.

“Are you actually?” Draco took interest. “You have Sunday off to do what you like, just like a normal person?”

“Imagine that!”

“Whatever will you do with all this time?” Draco offered a seductive smile.

“Oh, this apple is pretty good. My breakfast was kind of rushed, you know. I’ll just enjoy the simple pleasures in life.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Draco, dropping his voice a tone lower. He pulled back the covers, baring his naked body, and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing himself invitingly.

“What are you doing?” Harry did a bad job of feigning disinterest, his eyes fixed between Draco’s spread legs.

“I thought you wanted me to provide you some pleasure,” Draco said innocently. “Do you not like this position? How about this?” He rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs. “Or this?” He lifted his hips and pushed back, stretching out with feline grace.

“Stay like that.”

Draco smirked at the low, hard tone of Harry’s bedroom voice, laying his cheek against the soft sheets. “Oh, you like this, do you? Whatever are you going to do to me?”

Harry put down the half-eaten apple with unnecessary force, and stalked round to sit on the bed, loosening his tie. “Silly question. Whatever I like, of course.”

“I hope you like good hard fucks.”

“See that’s the problem with you mouthy Slytherins. You talk too much. All these suggestions, turns a bloke off.”

“Even good suggestions?”

“Yup.” Harry cheerfully held up his tie to Draco’s face. “Open up, sweetheart.”

“Dothent taytht koot.” Draco complained.

“Oh you don’t like fine silk? Would you prefer I stuff a dildo half-way down your throat?”

Draco made a sulky noise and refused to look at his boyfriend. He rubbed his erection against the sheets, gasping at the friction.

“Oi, I told you to stay still. Arse up, love. You’re getting _punished_.”

Draco was absolutely fine with that, in fact, he actively encouraged it by lifting his rear again. Harry gave it a hearty slap.

“Umph!” Draco glared, any hint of sleepiness slapped away. Harry never had any tact, not in life, not in bed. His touches never ghosted teasingly, there was no dance of opposing wills. He was always a bit too rough, a bit too much, he went for the goal like he had no idea there were any rules to it, and Draco loved every minute of the slightly rude treatment, loved how Harry gave him everything.

“Say your safe word.”

“Huh-hul-huh.” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry could make out the word Hufflepuff even when Draco’s mouth was taped shut, but he always checked like a good noble Gryffindor. Draco wanted to get to the good part. He wiggled his arse enticingly.

_Thwack! Thwack!_ Draco groaned as excruciating warmth exploded where Harry’s palm connected with his arse, then a bit more desperately as rough fingers squeezed and pulled his cheeks apart. Warm air tickled his opening, making anticipation coil in his chest, and his cock. A rude finger quickly plunged in and out.

“Ah!”

“Like that?”

Waiting for no answer, Harry repeated the motion with two fingers, and then delivered a few more hard slaps. He alternated between spanking and fingering Draco, bringing a heavy heat to Draco’s abused bottom and a maddening arousal between his legs. When Harry started whistling a jolly little tune, Draco screamed in frustration and thought of killing the annoying Saviour, but if he did that then Harry would stop, and he would die if Harry stopped, so he just tuned out the whistling as best as he could.

“Your arse looks like a wet dream all spanked red, Draco. Do you want a picture?” Harry caressed the hot skin as Draco wailed in protest. 

“We ought to make this standard shagging procedure. We can’t just have you teasing me all naked and delectable. You’ll have to present your lovely arse to me,” _thwack_ , “ask me to warm it up for your fucking,” _thwack,_ “get nicely spanked,” _thwack,_ “before I slide snugly in,” _thwack,_ “every fucking time, Draco. How’s that sound?”

It sounded delicious, Draco thought. He was about as opposed to the idea as Harry was to treacle tart, but he needed Harry to stop teasing and start fucking. He started yelling through the gag, not a lot of order in his words, and Harry took that as a cue to start mistreating Draco’s balls. Draco pressed back hopefully, wanting those rough fingers on his cock, but Harry was only interested in Draco’s fluffy balls. He was very cruel to them, squeezing and slapping them without a care that they were the most vulnerable area on Draco’s body. It was a bit painful. Actually, it was a lot painful. Draco cried out pleadingly and tried to close his legs.

“Don’t like that?” Harry squeezed again. “Too bad you don’t get a say. I’m going to fuck you now. If you don’t like it, I’ll just fuck you harder. I’m going to make a mess of you, Draco.”

Draco’s answering moan could only be called wanton. The blunt head of Harry’s cock forced its way into his body, and Harry thrust in all the way, slamming himself into Draco’s hole, and true to his word, he ignored Draco’s pained cry, pumping away without giving Draco a moment to catch his breath.

Draco’s knees gave out, but Harry only took advantage of the new position to pound Draco deeper, shoving Draco into the mattress with every hard stroke, grinding his cock against Draco’s prostate.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Draco whimpered and gasped, his cock throbbing as it was trapped against the sheets. 

“Are you going to cream yourself just from getting screwed?” Draco did just that, screaming Harry’s name. 

“God, fuck yeah, Draco,” Harry groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. Before long, he was emptying himself in Draco’s arse, clutching Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck.” With sated exhaustion, Harry rolled off his well-fucked boyfriend and tugged the tie off Draco’s face. The moment it was undone, he pulled Draco close and kissed him, gently, sweetly, utterly adoringly, holding Draco in his arms like he had nothing more precious.

“Harry,” Draco murmured, feeling very vulnerable. 

“I love you so much, baby. I love you.” Harry kissed his cheek, brushing away the tears with his lips. “You’re so fucking beautiful, I can’t believe you let me have you. I can’t believe you let me fuck you like that. Was I too mean? I made you cry.”

“You made me come really fucking hard,” Draco pointed out with a giggle, feeling warm and good being held and showered with affection, after such dirty sex.

“You’re okay? With everything?”

“Yes, Harry. Quit worrying. I love it. I love you. I swear you get more sexy every time we do that. You definitely get more dominating…” Draco snogged his boyfriend happily. “When you said that thing about making me ask for a spanking before you’d fuck me I nearly came right then.”

“I have great ideas about fucking,” said Harry proudly. “Great fucking ideas, no?”

Draco snorted and tickled him. Harry squealed like a girl, but quickly regained the upper hand by pinning Draco’s hands down.

“Naughty Draco. You should bow before my ideas.”

“Potter, your ideas are at the bottom of the list of what attracts me to you.”

“I think I know what’s at the top of that list,” Harry leered, putting Draco’s hand on his cock and rubbing lecherously.

“Yes, Potter. There it is. Your most attractive quality: the distinct lack of class.”

Despite the sarcastic quip, Draco closed his hand around Harry’s half-hard cock and stroked it lovingly. 

“If you have all day free,” Draco said, his voice quickly filling with lust, “can I keep being your little fuck-toy?”

“Fuck yes.” Harry kissed him hard. “Be my little fuck-toy. You can just lie here with your legs spread for me, my spunk trickling out of you, and hope that I’ll come and fuck you again. I’m going to make you breakfast, so you can keep your strength up for all the fucking you’re going to get today.”

“That’s considerate of you.” Draco laughed. “Can I go to the loo?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m a kind, considerate kind of dom. But apart from pee breaks, your schedule is going to consist of spreading your legs and making me happy.”

“Okay.” Draco kissed Harry lightly and shifted his legs apart, looking at him with happy, flirty eyes. “Whatever you want.”

Cheerfully groping Draco’s arse, Harry sat up and padded off to the kitchen. 

With no one there to hear him, Draco made a contented little noise, hugged the bunched up covers to his chest and spread his legs wider. He and Harry had been living together for almost eight months, and dating for over five years. It was hard to imagine being happier than he was now, except Harry being a bit less busy. All the time Harry spent fighting evil wizards distracted him from what he was best at, shagging Draco. This was a discovery they had made in the year immediately after the war, in their eighth-year.

 

Draco stopped Potter in the hall a few days after term began, glad to catch him alone. He didn’t think he could do this in front of all Potter’s friends, even if Weasley and Granger hadn’t returned for eighth year.

“Let’s get this over with, Potter.”

“What? What are you on about?” Harry squinted at him. Even though he had apparently fixed his eyesight over the break and gotten rid of his trademark round glasses, he still habitually squinted. Draco was loathe to admit that with Harry’s striking green eyes, the narrow-eyed look made him look kind of hot, rather than stupid, as it should. Annoying.

“I owe you a life debt, Potter. I thank you for my life,” Draco bit out, aware that he sounded less than grateful. “Look, I’m not very good at thanking people. I am glad to be alive. I’m glad you killed him. I’m glad your testimony helped keep me out of Azkaban. But I don’t want a life debt hanging over my head on top of everything else. Can you please think of something you’d like to ask of me so I can resolve the life debt?”

“Life debts can be resolved?” Harry then muttered something that sounded like ‘Pettigrew idiot’. “How?”

“You have to ask something of me that I would otherwise be unwilling to do. Something you actually want, can’t just be an excuse to resolve the debt. Something big, generally, not do your potions homework or something like that.”

“But…” Harry looked torn. “I don’t want to force you to do something for me.”

“If you’re actually that noble, _please_ force me to do something for you,” Draco said tersely. “It would be far kinder than having to be indebted to you for all eternity.” 

Potter’s face fell, and with rare intuition, for Draco, he realised that Potter was _hurt_ about how much Draco wanted to resolve the debt. 

“It’s not you,” Draco said, rolling his eyes at how dumb Potter was. “Life debts are unpredictable. They always have to be repaid in some way, and I would really rather I have a say in it than be thrown into some weird situation with the way your life goes. You don’t seem to die very easily, more’s the pity, but I might.”

“Yeah okay,” Potter mumbled, looking strangely anxious for someone who had just been told he could ask anything he wanted of someone he’s always hated. “I’ll think of something. I’ll let you know.”

“Soon, please,” Draco nodded at him, and quickly walked away. His stomach was a little queasy at the thought of what Potter might want to do to him. He could refuse, of course, but between whatever Potter wanted and an active life debt, Draco would put up with a lot. Maybe Potter would want to beat him up. Draco hoped it would be that simple.

As always, Potter couldn’t converse like a normal person, and cornered him in the bathroom a week later.

“Oh hey, Draco. Malfoy, I mean.”

“Potter. Do you have something to ask of me?” Draco smoothly zipped himself up and turned around to look at Potter, faking a calm front.

“Yeah, actually. It’s, uh…it’s not something I really want against your will, but fuck, you’d never do it if you had a say, and I can’t think of anything else I’d want from you. Wait, I can ask you to not tell people about this, right?”

“Yes,” Draco said. This sounded both promising and dreadful. Promising, in that it sounded like it would resolve the debt perfectly, and dreadful, in that, it might be dreadful.

Potter made a move to push glasses that were not there, and then, frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair instead. One’d have thought after saving magical Britain and killing the most feared dark wizard of the century he’d have a bit more presence. He’d certainly filled out a bit more, and he seemed like less of a dumbass without Weasley around. But he was still just Potter.

“What is it, Potter? Spit it out. I can hardly mock you for it, and I can’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

Potter took a big breath and said, “I want you to kiss me.”

Draco blinked. “It’s not big enough.”

Only after he had answered did Draco start thinking about the implications of this request and his eyes widened in shock. Potter looked embarrassed and upset.

“What do you mean, it’s not big enough? It’s not forcing you enough? What do I have to ask? Have sex with me?”

“That wouldn’t work either.” Draco cursed himself internally at his quick tongue, and tried to think of any other way to explain it.

“What? You can’t tell me that _rape_ isn’t forcing you enough.”

“It…wouldn’t work because I wouldn’t be unwilling to do that,” Draco finally said with utmost reluctance.

Potter gaped at him utterly moronically. “You…what? You wouldn’t be…unwilling…”

“Hypothetically,” Draco said, crossing his arms. “Ask me something else.”

Potter was still staring at him like he’d never seen him before. After a long, long time, he put his jaw back, and said, “I told you, I don’t want anything else.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Draco actually threw up his hands, he was that frustrated. “I’ve been making fun of you for six years. I broke your nose. I pretended to be a dementor to scare you. I was a fucking Death Eater and I fucking would have given you to the Dark Lord to save my own skin. You don’t want to make me pay? You can’t actually be a fucking saint, Potter.”

“Well, I did come back from the dead so I could be Jesus.” At Draco’s blank look, Potter slapped himself on the head. “Pureblood, forgot. You don’t know Jesus loves you.” He grinned to himself. At Draco’s even more annoyed expression, he sighed, looking rather vulnerable. “Oh, what the hell. Malfoy, I’m not a saint. I have a fucking crush on you, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I gathered, from your…request,” Draco said slowly. “But why? What is wrong with you?”

“That’s nice,” Potter said dryly. “I wonder that myself sometimes. Ironic how you being helplessly in my debt has me confessing feelings and baring hearts.”

“Come off it. Aren’t you dating Ginny Weasley?”

“Yeah, not really. No. It’s, uh…no. No.”

The look Draco gave after that highly eloquent explanation must have spoke volumes, because Potter immediately launched into an explanation.

“I was really obsessed with you in sixth year, you might have noticed. Of course, I thought you were up to something, which _you were_ , but I really was way too obsessed for it to be just me being suspicious. I didn’t want to feel that way about you, and I also did like Ginny, so I just really tried to think about that and not about you. And, you know, last year I used to have visions. I would see you with Voldemort. You looked so-you were very brave. Especially with the not selling me out to your dad and Bellatrix Lestrange. And I-I don’t know. I just like you. Who the fuck knows why. Not that I’m crazy about you or anything, but you asked me what I want from you, and that’s, you know, the only thing I want.”

Draco’s stomach was all twisted up in knots, and he couldn’t look at Potter’s stupidly earnest face any longer.

“You’re crazy,” he said flatly. “Think of something else.”

Draco did not run away. He retreated smoothly.

His next conversation with Potter was in the library. Potter walked up to him and unceremoniously plopped a large book in his lap.

“There’s another way to resolve the life debt.”

“Potter, are you reading? I thought Granger did that in your little social circle.” Draco quipped so he wouldn’t have to think about how strange he felt around Potter.

“Yeah well, she’s off being smart somewhere else and I do have the ability to read. Look. Life debts can be resolved through love.”

“What the fuck?” Draco lurched back. “You said you aren’t crazy about me and now you want to resolve the life debt by _loving_ me?”

Potter leaned back, his expression closing off, and Draco instantly felt like an asshole.

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly. “That was…sorry.”

Potter was silent for a moment, and then he stood up to leave. Without thinking, Draco grabbed him. “Hey, I said I’m sorry. What were you going to say?”

Potter looked at him with a confused, pained expression. In a sudden flash of common sense, Draco realised how stupid he was being by upsetting the Saviour of Britain whom he owed a life debt to.

“Please, Potter? Harry?”

It worked. Potter sat down.

“It doesn’t have to be romantic love,” he said flatly. “It just has to be love. People who love each other can’t owe each other life debts, which makes sense. Ron and Hermione have probably saved my life loads of times. So I thought, if we became friends, then you wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Draco was silent. It was strange, but it was much more uncomfortably _touching_ that Harry Potter would want to befriend him than that Potter fancied him. Maybe his fucked up life had gotten fucked up starting from the moment Harry Potter had refused his friendship when they were both eleven, and now it could be better. It was hardly a bad idea to be friends with the Chosen One, etc, etc. Maybe he just ought to be straight with himself and admit that he really wanted to, and he was also more than a little curious of what it would be like to kiss Potter. Or fuck Potter. Maybe he ought to stop being a moron and start being a Slytherin.

“That sounds great, Harry,” Draco said, Potter’s first name sliding off his tongue as if he’d been saying it for years.

“What, really?” Potter looked utterly surprised.

“Yes. Of course I’d rather be your friend than do who knows what against my will. Anyway, you’re not nearly so annoying when Weasley’s not around.”

Draco had expected a sharp retort, but Harry only grinned ruefully. 

“Not nearly so annoying? That’s almost a compliment. I’ll take it.”

“Low standards,” Draco muttered. “I’d insult that but you also like me.”

And Harry laughed. From there, it was not a long journey before they ended up kissing, and sucking, and doing all sorts of things to each other, and when they’d discovered by their copious sexual activity that Draco really liked being dominated in bed, and Harry was about as eager to give it, things got even better.

 

“Having fun?” Harry interrupted Draco’s reminiscing with a levitated tray of waffles, eggs, sausages, fruit, and tea.

“I was thinking about how we ended up here,” Draco said, sitting up with a grin. 

Draco sighed happily and draped himself over Harry’s toned body, resting his cheek on Harry’s chest. Harry kissed his hair and brought his arm around his boyfriend, pulling the covers over both of them.

“Tired, baby?”

“It’s hard work being your fuck toy,” Draco said sleepily, a touch of innocence in the flirty comment that melted Harry’s heart.

"Well, eat up." Harry drizzled way too much honey on a piece of waffle and lifted it to Draco's lips. "I'm gonna feed you some breakfast like a nice caring boyfriend and then I'm gonna choke you with my cock."

"And then?"

"And then...I'm gonna tie you up. Nice and spread open for me. And I'm going to finger you until you cry again."

"I'm not going to cry," Draco protested, squirming.

"We'll see." Harry smirked.

 

 


End file.
